Dragon's Dogma Online
Dragon's Dogma Online (ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン ) is a free to play multiplayer game set in the Dragon's Dogma world. Servers for the game shut down in December 2019.Dragon’s Dogma Online to end service on December 5 in Japan , gematsu.com (7 July 2019) Overview Dragon's Dogma Online was developed as an online version of Dragon's Dogma; development about the same time that of Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The game is to be financed by a free-to-play business model with microtransactions.Dragon’s Dogma Online is a free-to-play title for PlayStation 4, PS3, and PC, Sal Romano, 27 Jan 2015 The game was announced in the 27 January 2015 issue of Famitsu magazine.【先出し週刊ファミ通】独占スクープ!!　『ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン』が発表!!（2015年1月29日発売号） famitsu The first closed beta test (CBT1) for the game took place from 7–15 July 2015. Multiplayer elements of the game include Clans which can be user-created, 8-player 'Grand Missions', and a Bazaar where items can be bought and sold between players. Capcom's servers allow cross-platform multiplayer between PS4, PC and PS3 versions. Pawns remain part of the game, though multiple Arisen can take part in quests. Each Arisen can also create several pawns. Setting The game is to be set in the land of Lestania, taking place in an open world setting initially roughly the same size as Dragon's Dogma. The game's plot and background is not connected to the story in the original Dragon's Dogma. Vocations As with Dragon's Dogma the Arisen can pick one of several vocations. The initial 8 classes are shown in the official 『Dragon's Dogma Online』 3rd Trailer. Here vocations are classified as either Attacker, Healer, or Tank : Enemies Dragon's Dogma Online includes many of the monsters from the original Dragon's Dogma. In addition, several new enemy types are found in Lestania. Strong enemies *Grand Ent, a giant tree-like creature *Sphinx, a winged lion with the face of a woman and claws of a giant bird *Troll, primitive human-like giant that throws explosive barrels at its enemies *Colossus, giant cousin of the Cyclops, with a single eye and single large horn. *Dread Ape, giant ape-like creature *Geo Golem, a golem of molten rock who erupts in flame when enraged *Lindwurm, giant dragon-like reptile dwelling near the sea, with powerful innate electrical abilities *Mogok, the leader of the Orc horde *Zuhl, a giant winged beast with ape-like features; also known as the "Herald of Chaos and Destruction" - one of the most powerful and evil enemies *Witch, a powerful spellcaster *New dragonkin types including Alchemized Dragon, Behemoth and Elder Dragon Group enemies *Orcs *Undead *Killer Bees *Sludgemen, shambling semi-humanoids *Blue Newts, Saurian-like giant amphibians *new Goblin and Skeleton types, including Alchemized world_monster_caporc_0.jpg|Orc Captain - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_colossus_0.jpg|Colossus - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_lindwurm_0.jpg|Lindwurm - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_orc_0.jpg|Orc - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_sphinx_1.jpg|Sphinx - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_troll_0.jpg|Troll - Dragon's Dogma Online world_monster_zulu_1.jpg|Zuhl - Dragon's Dogma Online Lestania Lestania is the continent in which Dragon's Dogma Online takes place - whilst different from the duchys common to the world of Dragon's Dogma it shares many similarities, including similar creatures, a similar writing system (see Gransys alphabet), and pawns. Trivia *The 'Dragon's Dogma Online Limited Edition Package' was offered with the initial release of the game, and included unique 'Nemesis' armour sets and weapons, as well as early access codes, a bonus artbook and a soundtrack CD. References External links *Official website, www.dd-on.jp **『Dragon's Dogma Online』 1st Trailer, 28 Jan 2015, youtube **『Dragon's Dogma Online』 2nd Trailer, 18 Feb 2015, youtube **『Dragon's Dogma Online』 3rd Trailer, 3 Apr 2015, youtube **『ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン』 ローンチトレーラー, 25 Aug 2015, youtube (launch trailer) *ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン , coverage on famitsu (Japanese) *Dragon's Dogma Online , coverage on 4gamers.net (Japanese) *Julien-Schu tumblr.com, regular news updates and some translations from DDO and other Japanese RPG and cat content *Dragon's Dogma Online Translations, translations and basic guides for the game in English. *The White Dragon Temple - an English Dragon's Dogma Online wiki. Category:Games